


After show

by Blipper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Eldritch, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blipper/pseuds/Blipper
Summary: An entry for the /ztg/ Halloween TTEldritch smut ensues.





	After show

"You look pretty good for someone with their chest torn out."

Well she's not wrong the makeup looks pretty good even up close, it was hard getting the design right on a tube body like mine. Still, it's not a compliment you hear every day. I turn round to face the Jaguar.

"The critics will be going wild by tomorrow and I'm betting that they think you're an artistic genius or a psychopath," I chuckle.

"Eh, you always get the snobby ones who say the latter, they wouldn't know greatness if it ran them over," she mutters solemnly.

"In all fairness they went in expecting light hearted Halloween stuff not a bunch of mammals suspended from the ceiling covered in gore howling and screaming while you read off poetry about mind destroying cosmic horrors."

"At least it was interesting," she retorts.

"Well I can't argue with that besides, where did you get that stuff you were reading anyway? Sounds like something out of when I used to play Call of Cthfurlu," I ask.

Her ears twitch suddenly.

"Oh, it's just from a book that my mother gave me, it's not really something you'd want to read," she stammers.

"I found it pretty interesting, feels like it should be something you steal out a museum and get cursed for disturbing it."

"There are a few curses inside..."

"Wait really? What like one of those crazy spells you get zapped with if you disturb the sacred tomb or whatever? " I ask.

"Yeah, In fact wait here I'll be back in a minute," she says as she rushes out and somewhere down the hall.

I take the time to clean myself up a bit and get rid of all the fake protruding ribs and organs while getting some of the red colour off my fur.

Kia comes speeding back in a while later with a book and blindfold in tow.

"Put this on," she hands over the blindfold.

"What?"

"Everything will be a lot clearer afterwards but please just put this on," she gives me a pleading look.

I begrudgingly accept and put on the blindfold while lying down. Pages flipping is all I can hear except for our breathing.

Sweat slowly begins to build up as I can't help fidgeting and it feels like something unnatural is in the room.

***CRACK***

What was that? More sweat starts to trickle down my fur. I can't take this much longer, I've got to get this stupid thing off.

"Look Kia can I take this thing off now? It's kinda worrying," I plead.

There's just silence.

"Are you there Kia? Everything okay?"

"You can take off the blindfold now but please don't freak out no matter what you see," the voice is clearly Kia's but something is clearly off it sounds resounding like it's everywhere at once but with a sort of sad tone to it.

"What do you mean no matter what I see?" I exclaim as I pull the blindfold off.

"Oh."

Kia is still sitting there but she's a bit different to say the least.

None of the usual leopard fur is there just some sort of rippling inky black mass that somehow hurts to look at. I try to look upwards towards the things head but my gaze is forced away by a stinging pain in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I must not have finished changing," the voice sounds out again.

I cradle my head in my paws away from whatever that thing really is. It shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here and none of this should be happening.

A paw rests on my shoulder, its owner sits down on the couch next to me.

"It's okay, you can look now it won't hurt."

I take a cautious look upwards at the thing. It's Kia alright, same body shape and all but the weird black fur and now viewable shining white eyes give away a more unnatural side.

"What are you Kia?"

"I'm not from here, that is what I am," she says with her regular voice, the voice of the Kia I know.

I feel her pulling me closer but I don't resist, I know she means no harm. The layer of black coating her is indeed fur but far different from her usual, it ripples when touched and looks like an empty void.

"How many mammals know about this?" I ask.

"Just you and I hope you can keep it that way," She gives a small grin that reveals a mouth full of obscenely large teeth.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul," I assure.

She moves her paw down my cylindrical body until it rests on one of my legs. A loud squelching sound announces two arms extending out of her sides and unfurling.

"You know, you did a very good job during the performance and I think you deserve a reward," she gives a coy smile my way.

I realise where she's going with this but I'm too fearful to protest against it. Her four paws swiftly move in and begin pulling my stained shirt and trousers away before tearing open my underwear and then fully disrobing me. I make an attempt to cover my nakedness but she forces my paws away.

"Pretty nice for someone your size but I'm more interested in that tongue of yours," she says as she licks her lips.

Her arms pull me closer to her stomach area which folds open into a slit.

Doesn't take a genius to guess what that thing is supposed to be.

I reluctantly lean in and begin to lap at the oddly placed vagina. I take back any regrets, the taste is wonderful. It's an ecstatic, sweet taste that fills me with desire to pleasure Kia more. It's beyond anything I've ever tasted and I tear my way out of her grip to ram my muzzle into her folds. Her abnormal, eldritch cunt rewards me with more leaks of fluid as my face digs into her.

"You're not bad at this, looks like it's time for your reward," she pants.

One of her paws reaches down to my penis and begins to rub it. After a few strokes to get me erect her paw slams down on it at full force engulfing it into her inky mass. Her arm starts to pump me which creates a powerful suction. The strange milking feels amazing, I let out a few moans as she smiles back at me.

"Ha! I know you won't last long against this," Kia exclaims.

I double down my efforts to pleasure her, showering my face with her juices and bringing her to a climax. Her torso pussy trembles as a large wave of her girl cum hits me, I waste no time in lapping up as much as I can. At the same time she gives an almighty tug on my dick and I completely explode at the milking onslaught.

We both recline in each other's embrace on the sofa, her extra arms recede back into her. I'm still not sure what she is but it's still the Kia I know and that still makes her my friend.

"Again later?" she asks?

I give Kia a smile comparable to her own toothy grin.

"God yes."


End file.
